


Satsuki, the painter/ Ryuko, the sculptor

by Eons



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eons/pseuds/Eons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first kill la kill fic!  I've decided to go with the college setting but with art school (coming from first hand experience).  Ryuko is many things but she's not subtle at all when it comes to her attractions for Satsuki, who she sees for the first time performing on stage for a student dance show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satsuki, the painter/ Ryuko, the sculptor

Ryuko Matoi had always been interested in making sculptures since she was very young, when her dad suggested she go to art school after graduating high school she became fixated on the idea of becoming a master sculptor. She was really surprised that the school required her to take a lot of art classes that had different mediums. At first she decided to behave and not put up a stink for not being able to sculpt anything, then after the first few weeks she became really pissed off at the teachers and other students who weren’t bothered by this.  She decided to give up and pass her time in classes by playing her DS and doodling anime girls all over her sketchbook.  She hated being in the studios during the day, she felt really paranoid and thought everyone was judging her work so she would wait until it got dark out to work on her projects, meeting other night owls who were less prissy and more laid back about their work. She met her first friend, Mako while working on one of her projects on the weekend. They became very close almost instantaneously and this made Ryuko feel less discouraged from going to the studios. _________________________________________________________________ 

 

It was late afternoon when Ryuko and Mako were laying out on the lawn near their dorm building. Mako lazily swatted at the black haired girl, "Hey Ryuko?" 

"Nuh?", Ryuko grumbled half asleep.

"Ryuuuukoooo" 

"What Mako?" She didn't even stir as she took a huge yawn and rolled over to her side. "We should go see the student dance concert tonight, it'll be fun!" Mako chimed, grinning as far as she physically could, "c'mon one of my friends will be in the show!" 

Ryuko turned back over to face the other girl and barely opened an eyelid, "..fine I'll go with you, but I can't promise that I won't fall asleep." 

"Yay!! thankyouthankyouthankyou Ryuko-chan!" Mako started jumping up and down then started to scratch the girl's head as an unspoken thank you.

The two of them started to leave when the sun was going down and the temperature started to drop. They grabbed some food at the dining hall then went back to their own rooms. Ryuko pounced on her bed and dove for the remote, switching on vh1 classic, as she relaxed against her gigantic back pillow she drifted off into a daydream with pink floyd playing in the background. Her mind wandered in all sorts of places like how the past month has been and started thinking of how she missed home, she suddenly felt a wash of loneliness come over her and forced herself to snap into different thoughts. 

She started thinking about her past girlfriend from senior year of high school and smiled to herself about crazy times the two of them had together, that one ended with Ryuko not being able to handle a long distance relationship. She suddenly frowned from thinking about how it ended and decided it was best to just take a quick nap before the show. 

She awoke from a loud text from Mako: "Half hour till the show sleepy butt!!!" with a ton of emoticons tacked onto the end of the message. Ryuko grumbled and rolled out of bed, boy she was lucky she had a single room. Rubbing her eyes to wake up she checked her computer for a bit and made something quick to eat, Pink Floyd was still playing in the background softly and that sparked her thinking, 'I'm totally smoking before this stupid show, then I'll enjoy it more for sure, heh!' She rolled a joint quickly, propped herself up in her chair and took a long, smooth drag. 'Uuuuugh…....why didn't I think to do this earlier, this is so fucking nice right now' she hazily thought to herself as a slow grin grew across her face. 

Just as she finished the last bit of her joint loud knocks came at her door, she scrambled to put her jacket and keys while reaching for the door knob, "Let's hurry I wanna get good seats!!" Mako spewed out so fast. Ryuko just gave a huge smile and fumbled to lock the door, "Nooooo worries, I am good to go for this thing heh", Mako blinked at her for a second, "Wait….are you high right now?" "Yep and feel in' great, c'mon lets go I wanna sit in a cozy chair!" Ryuko yanked Mako my the arm as they made their way to the theatre.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

The show was just about to start and Ryuko suddenly felt a wave of warmth flow over her as the weed had fully settled in her system. Grinning sheepishly she reclined in her chair and sprawled her legs out to get comfortable. 

The lights dimmed all the way off as the first act started, a girl walked on stage and gave an introduction of what the show was going to entail; different styles of dances, traditional, international, modern and improvisational. The first act was a girl performing traditional indian dances to a very upbeat song that got the crowd going, everyone started to clap along to the music but Ryuko was stuck in a deadpan stare with her mouth slightly open, only concentrating on the girl's wonderful twirls and swift movements. The second act was a group of dancers doing a routine to a jazz number, Ryuko started to phase out and wasn't really thrilled by this act. Mako started cheering for her friend on stage when the lights dimmed again, the announcer told the audience that it was time for intermission and suggested people walk out and grab some refreshments. 

Ryuko looked over at Mako, "How long has it been so far?" 

"What? Ryuko the show is halfway over, it's been over an hour since we've been here silly!" 

"Shit, really? That felt like 15 minutes, jesus christ I need to grab a drink." 

Ryuko got out of her seat, walked up to the refreshment stand and grabbed a cup of water. The lights dimmed down again as the next act was about to go. Just as Ryuko was getting comfortable again the next dancer walked across the stage in the dark to her starting area. A blue spotlight beamed onto the new dancer as Ryuko leaned over to put her cup down, as she looked up she gazed on the dancer and froze, eyes locking onto her figure. 

It felt like she had a surge of electricity was traveling up her body. "Shit….." Ryuko muttered to herself as she leaned back in her chair again, her eyes moved from the girl's face, to her large bust, perfect hips and sultry legs. "Fuck I wanna take her home with me tonight….fuck." The girl on stage had long, pin straight dark hair, crystal blue eyes and stunning features. She was wearing a tight blue tank top and a white skirt that hugged her body perfectly.

The girl started moving as the slow song started playing, Ryuko scrambled to find the program quickly, it read: 'Satsuki Kiryuin --'Blumenkranz'. 

The girl's movements were very slow and sensual as she glided across the stage, her limbs moved perfectly to the song, she didn't miss a single beat. Ryuko was drooling on herself at this point as she hypnotically gazed at the dark haired girl. She started fiddling with her keys, she had to grip onto something or else she was would start to unravel fast. At one point it felt like the girl's eyes had locked on with Ryuko, she bit her lip hard and felt a surge of warmth spreading up her face to her ears, she felt as though she were melting into her chair. She started to imagine what the girl would look like without clothes on, how she would mirror those smooth, fluid motions in bed and moan Ryuko's name in her ear, "Fuck!" she muttered squirming in her seat trying to get a hold on herself. Gazed back on the dancer's body, she could've sworn she saw a smirk start to spread over the girl's face.

As the dancer's act ended, Ryuko was still gaping trying to burn those mental images in her brain. She scrambled to climb out of her chair, "Mako I'll be right back I have to use the bathroom". "Kay". Ryuko rushed into the bathroom, checked if anyone else was there then satisfied she clambered into the stall and locked herself in, "Fuuuuuck I need that girl, holy shit the things I would do to her!" She started sliding her hands down her jeans and fingering herself while thinking of that girl, Satsuki.

Just as she was about to climax some people waltzed into the bathroom, "Shit" she muttered under her breath, trying to zip up her jeans quickly. One of the girls spoke, "Great job Satsuki!!! You were amazing as usual, the audience was practically drooling over you!"

Ryuko froze where she was standing, jaw dropping as her face starting to burn again. 

"Oh, thanks Nonon. I'm glad that I can finally leave, I have to do some work tonight on one of my pieces….." She trailed off as she thought she heard a whimper coming from one of the stalls. Satsuki smirked, "Nonon, meet up with me later, I'll text you when we're heading to the bar."

"Kay Satsuki!" Nonon chirped, quickly hugging satsuki then started texting as she walked out of the bathroom.

Ryuko covered her hand over her mouth, eyes gaping and legs quivering she watched the other girl through the crack of the stall.

Satsuki turned around the face the stall where the girl was hiding, "Do you want help finishing?" She playfully asked.

Ryuko waited to see if the girl was speaking to someone else or on the phone, when she was sure the girl was speaking to her she barely spoke, "w-what? Are you talking to me?"

"Weren't you rubbing one out before Nonon and I came in? I'll help you finish if you'd like." The taller girl flipped some of her hair behind her shoulders while walking up to the stall. Ryuko opened the door to face the other girl, face turning bright red as the girl approached her.

"W-wai…" Ryuko tried to spit out but the older girl already had her mouth on her's before she could say anything. Ryuko's eyes widened as Satsuki backed her up against the wall quickly, putting her leg between Ryuko's. She could't believe this was actually happening, Satsuki's mouth moved slowly over Ryuko's while moving her hands down to her hips and circling her fingers lightly over her skin.

"You couldn't control yourself in there could you? Watching me on the stage" Satsuki breathed huskily in her ear then sucked on her earlobe. "Fffuuuck" Ryuko gasped.


End file.
